the_gods_of_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Duos
Duos (デュオス Dyuosu) is also known as The Black Dragon (黒龍 Kokuryū) He is the current Emperor of The land of Dragon and leader of the Black Dragon army . He is the '''The Undisputed Ruler of all Dragons." He is an ever evolving being his Will is to conquer all that oppose him , and as of a such the emperor,believe non is on his true level. It is said that he is the zenith of existence and nonexistence and everything in between there is nothing can overcome him his will has to always be done and he has a will that is able to bring any god to there knees in fear. He is the perfect being as he has no limitation as long as he believed in himself, to call him a god would be an insult he is higher than that. Background Duos came into a world with so many god with their world he decided that he should not have to share such power be the on to conquer them all that nothing should stand before him. Appearance Duos preferred appearance is that of his half human/dragon form, which is that of a rather muscular young man with long, dark hair. His eyes are red embodying all hatred he has towards his enemies; He is dark-skinned, and on his forehead he bears scales. Duos is always in his dark scaled dragon armor as this is his skin even in other forms unless he masked it. Personality Through his own nature, Duos, alias The black dragon, was evil incarnate.He insistently made clear to All the gods at the Great Meeting,however, that he did not believe himself to be evil,but simply beyond common morality, calling evil "a label we all put on those who threaten us."Aside from his opinion on morality.He was instinctively treacherous, betraying and killing numerous beings who trusted him.Since his youth, Duos's main goal had always been nothing less than the acquisition of absolute power and respect from all. In this personal quest, he showed that he was patient, arrogant, vastly intelligent, and an incredible actor. Despite his innate nature, he was able to play the part of a good and honest person for decades; even the the god of peace and love was taken in by his facade. His skill at subterfuge . He has played weak for many years to gain the upper hand against the gods as they would less expect that the black dragon would be one step ahead in power to anything he faced. After the fight with all the lords of creation in a combine defence he was severely weakened because he doth his he ability to kill all the gods and he was wounded. Created a new image of himself, , including extreme sadism and cruelty, taking considerable pleasure in the suffering and deaths of others that hes one that one should not questioned. His advisers has classed him as A narcissist, identified his own essence with the very blackness of space,even going so far as to declare himself the ultimate personification of existence ,he also displayed traits of psychopathy that is upset with served only to bolster his true persona, that of Machiavellian, exploitative and seductive megalomaniac, easily bending others to his will in his quest for Dragon supremacy and ultimate power. According to the high gods , the Emperor "would have been ashamed to use such tactics" as illusions calculated to break someone emotionally.Laughing as he responded nothing in below me when it come on to winning if it means i have wait until your asleep to kill you then so be it. Powers True Transcendence - Duos transcendental in relation to any form of existence, information , duality , time-space as such irrespective of its complexity , they have no limitations from the point of view of any physical concept, all that limits them ,as well as complete unlimited . transcends all limitations, weaknesses and boundaries of all everything that oppose him. This allows them to surpass his physical and mental limitations, resist negative effects (natural ,supernatural,fiction and nonfiction ), develop new abilities, correct all his flaws opening endless possibilities or closing them. Once he comes in to contact with you hes is auto on your level and because of his abilities he will be a step a head of you. The Emperor Law:- That all shall kneel before him nothing shall overcome him if his law is under threat it will adapt and put him step ahead of the treat as he most all was dominate. If another law was to clash with him the Emperor must come out on top. Mark of the Emperor- Duos can mark you with a cursed seals that the receiver gains access to the abilities of Duos receives two times the output on all physical capabilities when the seal is active, it also binds you to the Emperor for the rest of your life there is no escaping it as the mark cant be removed(if one attempts the ability one step ahead in combination with Destruction of the supernatural will stop you) . And once you die you auto get reincarnated into a next body with all your pass life powers with the seal passive ability this effect is absolute even if the world was to be rest by overwhelming power the effect would still stand. Once you get marked by the emperor you will be loyal to him whether you like it our not. Also if the Emperor was to ever die the Emperor come back in your body until he gets back his body. Override : Duos can rewrite all data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for him. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. The Emperor Will - Duos passively can completely control the life of any and all as long as there in the general vicinity of him.This is his will as he shall conquer all even if your non existence or a void is able to break your will to possess your soul. Right hand of the Emperor - This is arguably one of his strongest abilities this is an unrivaled unmatched ability that has the ability to "destroy things with a single blow from is right hand." However, if a person comes in contact with this . All the time passed, every second (regardless of whether the person is material or not): a barrier is imposed on the history itself and the concept of history is completely destroyed - thereby Duos erases the goal from existence. Inanimate objects also have a physical history, therefore they are destroyed by this ability. It also acts on concepts (since they too have a history and exist since the beginning of the Big Bang), techniques (since they exist since the moment they were created), and so on. Even if less than a second after birth, it still spills the story. This is, irreversibly attracting annihilation .It is also able to sever anything from there source as long as someone claims ownership it nullify, invincibility and invulnerability boundlessly. Destruction of the supernatural:- He is also able to allows him to deny aspects of reality; to make anything “nothing”making their ability Surreal with his right hand and stop any and all that opposes him ability was able to punch causally infinite metaverse and negate and wipe out them. He is also able to crush reality with his right hand tuning it into nothingness nothing is immune to this as if hes not careful he could crush his own ability. Duos can not miss, it is impossible to evade his stroke even if you have the ability to transcend the concept of speed even if you have absolute evasion . The only way to save oneself when it hits at the time of receiving the blow to stop him in time. The Creator Himself - The beginning the root cause of all things and phenomena, therefore, regardless of the type of influence created in, material, non-material, spiritual, mental, logical, verbal form, Everything is affected by him, as hes the foundation of all things and phenomena, the whole space, all beings, all souls, all that exists / does not exist in the existence , all the existance , this is his Soul as of a such nothing can resist resist him as their actions in order to oppose the law, You need to own an equivalent concept that will allow you to enter the same playing field with the user a great (original) limit, the highest principle, the beginning of all principles - a principle that encompasses all potential entities, including space and time; before the allocation of yin and yang forces. The existence of The Creator Himself is the emanation of an entity that transcends the logical framework, representing a cosmic law that repaints reality for itself, in accordance with the desire of the essence itself, bypassing any barriers, since The Creator Himself is primary in relation to any form of existence, being the primary light, " The Creator Himself directs to all, and everything that happens in Him is directly His actions. " Mercy of the Emperor - Duos can give power to any creature, which is enough to make this creature a god with -unlimited powers. Owner Of Everything - Duos is the completely own everything down to every creature god ,god etc. Once you're in his presents and has a history he owns you and all of you people and unique concepts. Dragonborn - Duos's is the Apex embodiment of all dragons this is his body physiology as one soul he poses passively if he wish there power activated also able to create or summon under his absolute control any 2-8 legged Dragon or access there power at the same level as the original dragon. He is also able to summon with absolute control any Dragon. It was only with all the gods help by combining there power he was striped him of this power . When he later died his body was split creating all the dragons you see today this is why he's known as the Dragon king ruler of all 2,4,6 and 8 legged dragons. There feats are his feat its like he was all the dragons through history. Conquer of the Gods- He has the ability to summon any and all gods to his command for his entertainment seeing he has conquered them all. Meta karter - Duos Create anything he wishes with no limitation. All a lie - always active ability that grants Duos the ability to rest all types of damage, strike incorporeal targets, ignore all defensive and resistances. When using this abilities his attacks cannot be blocked/stopped, deflected, countered, absorbed, reduced, negated, etc. and his defense cannot be penetrated, bypassed, broken through, removed, etc. If he was to die This ability would activate as this is not healing and not regeneration.It is like an abnormal, extreme method of restoration, as if he destroyed the event itself "cut off head", erased it from the whole creation and changed the causality Duos destroyed the reality of the fact that he was killed, with the help of mental strength (Courage!) using the driving force destroyed the laws and repelled his own death. Not a cure, but the impossibility of the phenomenon that he was injured.Not healing, not resurrection, not resuscitation, it's, roughly speaking, the destruction of damage. This also can shatter other ability and it mergers with Duos other ability to get the job done. The Left hand of the Ruler - Godly Left is as strong as it needs to be. Its strength depends on Duos’s needs and the enemy that needs to kneel before him — ergo, Godly Left simply defeats whatever it targets with the precise amount of force needed, no more no less. Play by my Rules, all have to do what Duos say Whatever he Want- Duos can completely rest rules of a crossover battle match. So if speed is equalized for example, literally keep his stats and you keep you base stats no buff so if your character doesn't naturally have it can work No matter what the opponent's ability says about whatever HAX that they might have he has to win just ignores it and uses it for himself while also preventing them from using said HAX. Duos is exempt from rules that he doesn't want to follow. Fair fight- Both combatants loses there HAX abilities only getting to choose one ability to fight with. Abilities Godly Speed: Duos is only as fast as the fastest opponet hes facing pluss one if he wishs. Cant be out speed. Godly Strength: Duos is unrivaled in strength unmatched can't be over power able to wipe out everything. Godly Durability: Able to survive infinity mutiveses thrown at him with not even a scratch on him. Absolute Immortality: Gods Eyes: Duos can nullify and steal absolutely every power that he sees. Ultimate Guard- A passive ability that protects Duos from all attacks if it activated it negate that power and anything connecting to it permanently.If it can stop the attack i would send him back to his Counsel. Magic Eraser: A spell, which instantly destroys any magic. Also, destroys and items which created with a magic. Anti Meta Storage Negation-cannot be absorbed, sealed, consumed, banished, imprisoned or affected by any type of power stealing ability. Full Body Corrupt dragon scales:- Naturally passively ,negates all effects that physically and conceptually attacks that comes in contact with it regardless of stat or status and can contain large amounts of power.